five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstoppable Nightmare 5: A True Finale
The Final Prologue All the Jack-O-Animatronics burn't to a crisp within the fire.. however they still are alive. But now, they, the salvage gang, are here. They're planning to burn you to a crisp now! However they all can be fooled by the mask except for Salvage Bonnie. Now you're going to have to fight the 4 main enemies of this saga. All games come to an end, and this one is just about to. Main Menu Screen its official Unstoppable Nightmare 5 is truly the final game in the series, due to leaking (on comments in Unstoppable Nightmare 3: The Final Corpse) fake cancelling (Again from Unstoppable Nightmare 3: The Final Corpse)and lack of inspiration. (From Unstoppable Nightmare, Unstoppable Nightmare 2:The Second Salvages, Unstoppable Nightmare 3: The Final Corpse, and Unstoppable Nightmare 4: A Jack-O-Panic.) Night -5 Normal Lefty: He-ello? Oh hi! Glad to see you, its me the real Lefty, i'm gonna help you, so those 4 won't attack, wait... Night negative 5? What? Seems like they're in control now, put your mask on to avoid the glitches, such as Shadow Freddy, and RXQ. Also those other Salvage animatronics such as Salvage Freddy and Salvage Foxy, are fooled by the mask, Salvage Bonnie is the only thing that cannot be fooled by the mask, so use the flashlight to blind him. Got that? Salvage Chica and Salvage Foxy cannot break through doors. So i'll see if you can survive, okay? Cya next night... i guess. Night -6 Normal Lefty: Now whats going on? its still negative? Oh well, you've got more to deal with, there's now a Parts and Service area on the map with Salvage Golden Freddy, Salvage Ennard, and Salvage Mangle. Salvage Ennard is fooled by the mask, Salvage Golden Freddy is blinded by the light, when its blue, and Salvage Mangle is always blinded by the light. Seems like your in trouble now, 7 animatronics is just, insane if they're all salvages, right? Welp, cya next night. Night -7 Normal Lefty: WHY THE HECK IS IT STILL NEGATIVE?!?!!?!? Whatever, there is now a music box in the Parts and Services. Wind it up before the Salvage Marionette comes out. There is also a Salvage Auditorium now, in there is Salvage Funtime Freddy, Salvage Baby, and Salvage Funtime Foxy. Salvage Funtime Freddy and Salvage Baby are fooled by the mask and Salvage Funtime Foxy is blinded by the light when it is any color. Then there is also a Salvage Room where, wait... Salvage Lefty, and Salvage Helpy start in, my salvage count apart is blinded by the light when it is normal, and Salvage Helpy is fooled by the mask, wait, is that a portal room? Lets see who starts in there... WHAT THE HECK?!?! SALVAGE BONNIE IS TURNING OTHER INDIE GAME CHARACTERS INTO SALVAGE CHARACTERS!!!! If you shut that machine down before 8 AM you'll be award a Bendy plushie, how convenient! But if you don't, you'll end up having to deal with Salvage Bendy, Salvage Molten Freddy, and Salvage Sonic for the rest of the nights! Salvage Sonic is basically Salvage Bonnie but much faster, Salvage Molten Freddy is basically Salvage Mangle but a little slower, and Salvage Bendy is basically Salvage Helpy but a little faster than Salvage Sonic. That's a lot i've said but, man you needed help so yeah, cya next night, maybe. Night -8 Normal Lefty: Why hello again, oh still negative? Whatever, lets just see the new animatronics. Salvage Springtrap, Salvage Fredbear, and Salvage Balloon Boy. Seems like there's a new vent system that Salvage Springtrap, Salvage Mangle, Salvage Balloon Boy, and Salvage Ennard will go through. Springtrap hates the heat and is fooled by the audio, Balloon Boy hates the heat and is fooled by the mask, and Fredbear is fooled by the audio and blinded by the light. Mangle hates the heat as well. Oh forgot, Fredbear comes from the window behind you, since there is one now. Salvage Chica will also come from the window now, and there is also doors, huh. Also it appears that this is the final night, great! Welp, cya in custom night, wait there is no custom night! Animatronics Salvage Freddy: He attacks from the left hall, use the mask to fool him or blind him with the light when it is red. Salvage Bonnie: He is the only animatronic that isn't fooled by the mask, Blind him with the light hen it is blue or use the doors to repel him, he comes from the left and right halls. Salvage Chica: She comes from the right hall and window. Use the mask to fool her or move the wet floor sign to the right hall. Salvage Foxy: He comes from the left hall, use the door to repel him or use the move the wet floor sign to the left hall. Shadow Freddy and RXQ: This tag team duo will appear in your office randomly, use the mask to fool them or use the flashlight to make them disappear. (Shadow Freddy is blinded by blue, RXQ is blinded by red) Salvage Marionette: You already know this is just the same old thing right? But this time she can be fooled by the mask or blinded by light when its normal. Salvage Funtime Freddy: He'll throw Bon Bon through the window, quickly press the lockdown button behind you to make sure the window isn't broken. If Bon Bon manages to break the window Salvage Funtime Freddy will jumpscare you but he is fooled by the mask. Salvage Baby: She comes through the vent, not her but her bidybabs do, use the mask to fool them otherwise they'll find a way inside. Salvage Funtime Foxy: She comes through the window and the vent. Use the mask to fool her or flash the light at her, doesn't matter about the color. Salvage Lefty: He'll come from the left hall, use the mask to fool him otherwise blind him with the light when it is red. Salvage Helpy: He is only fooled by the mask. Salvage Springtrap: He will crawl through the vent and is faster than every other animatronic. (The portal ones don't count) He is fooled by the mask and audio. Salvage Ennard: He will crawl through the vent. Use the door to repel him otherwise use the mask to fool him. Salvage Mangle: He (Scott said it himself) will crawl through the vent, use the mask to fool him otherwise use the heater to repel him. Salvage Balloon Boy: He'll crawl through the vent, use the heater to repel him or use the mask to fool him, his balloon is made of pure lava so he can melt the door. If he gets in he'll throw your flashlight's batterys into his ballon and you flashlight will be dead for the rest of the night. Salvage Fredbear: He comes through the window and will break it with his bare hands and jumpscare you if you don't press the lockdown button within half a minute. Salvage Golden Freddy: He'll appear in your office at random, quickly put your mask on or put your camera up to make him disappear. True Nightmare Mode When entering through the extras menu, you'll have to face every single final night in the Unstoppable Nightmare Saga, the one in the 3rd game only included the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd game's final nights. Now you'll doing all of them in a row starting from the 1st game to this game. It really is a Unstoppable Nightmare. If you beat ityou'll unlock a rainbow star on your menu and unlock Classic Mode. Classic Mode Do every single night from every single game in the Unstoppable Nightmare Saga including the custom nights! This really is the true Unstoppable Nightmare. Beating it will put a Void star on the main menu screen. Clicking it will make you do every single night in a row in all the Unstoppable Nightmare Saga, for real, making you do the True Nightmare mode in Unstoppable Nightmare 3: The Final Corpse as well and the True Nightmare Mode in this game and Classic Mode too!! Now that will be an Unstoppable Nightmare, cause you have to do them all in a row, and if you beat all of them, you'll end up in an office, and all the Unstoppable Nightmare Saga animatronics will attack you! It really is an Unstoppable Nightmare!!! Category:Unstoppable Nightmare Saga Category:SalvageCo. Games